The Once And Future Dragon King
by tulzdavampslayer
Summary: (DG) Chapter 11 - Blame the Paparazzi added - now featuring storms in the bodies of teenage boys, tables, and really quiet bricks
1. Chapter One Will you look at the time?

The Once and Future Dragon King

Chapter 1 – Will you look at the time?

Disclaimer – Harry Potter doesn't belong to me *bawls * it belongs to J.K. Rowling. And all characters out of 'the once and future king' either belong to T.H. White, Thomas Malory, or the Legends of King Arthur, which I suppose own themselves… but Elaine's mine! …kind of.

Ships – D/G. I'm not quite sure who I'm gonna match up the others with, it's a bit of a toughie, but expect a bit of R/Hm, possibly Hr/Slyth

A/N – yes. I'm insane. Ignore that for now, won't you, and let me try and create HISTORY? …or a fanfic… anyway! I will eveeeeentually finish 'Love or Lose', it's nowhere near done, we've gotta have all sorts of interesting deaths – iiii mean things to happen! Yes, that's what I mean… anyway, this fic came to me in a Lecture today that had nothing to do with this at all.

Now, on with the show!

~~~^~~~

Ginny frowned as she looked out the window. Of course it would rain on the one day the boys had promised a game of 2-on-2 Quidditch. It wasn't fair. She and Elaine had it all worked out, and they would have beaten Ron and Harry easily. But Mrs Weasley would never let them play in the rain.

She supposed it could wait until tomorrow. …tomorrow… _Tomorrow?_ Ginny slapped herself in the head as she remembered.

"Ow…" How could she forget? Tomorrow was the day they were going to Diagon Alley!

Elaine had been so excited. Having grown up in a Muggle orphanage, this was her first real foray into the Wizarding world. Molly had wanted to take her somewhere nice, but what with the attack on the school… nobody really had time to look after the newest member of the Weasley family…

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore looked at the calendar.

~~~^~~~

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

Nobody payed the agitated seventeen year old any attention. Of course. Nobody ever did. That may have been because nobody could hear him. Malfoy Manor was, after all, large beyond all reason. And empty. Colder than normal too. The house elves had slacked off lately. Draco wanted to whip them, but violence was too difficult. Well, Draco had to admit, difficult was entirely the wrong word. He was perfectly capable of everything he had been capable of a year, even two years ago. But the thought of punishments brought back too many memories of his father.

Draco threw the heavy pile of bills and debts against the wall and sulked.

It wasn't fair.

It would have been easier if Lucius had succeeded in killing Draco. If the Weasley girl hadn't been there…

Draco shook his head. He knew it would have made no difference.

Death, or Debts.

He reached for the nearest letter.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore looked at the time.

~~~^~~~

Harry stared at Ron.

"you… you… _what?_"

Ron blushed. "Look, I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did… I don't know. But I don't think I'm going to try it again, she slapped me good and hard, and she hasn't come downstairs since."

Harry grinned. "Ron, didn't you learn _anything_ from my relationship woes with Cho? _Did she kiss you back?_"

Ron opened his mouth to answer-

"you know Harry I don't think that's really any of your business," Hermione said as she stuck her head out of the room she shared with Elaine. The room that once upon a time had belonged to Percy. Of course nobody mentioned Percy. Mrs Weasley would tend to break down if anybody did. It really was a tragedy but Percy's death isn't part of this story, so Hermione slammed her door again and continued to eavesdrop.

Ron grumbled something about it not being fair that the walls in the house were so thin, and almost found himself wishing that Pansy had never- but he took it back the moment he thought it.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore smiled and whispered to thin air, "Arthur will be back soon."

And the thin air seemed rather pleased.

~~~^~~~


	2. Chapter Two In Your Dreams!

The Once and Future Dragon King

By Tulzdavampslayer

Chapter II – In your dreams

A/N – 

~~~^~~~

Ginny was having the nightmares again.

__

She was standing in a Muggle court, being accused of the murder of Lucius Malfoy. No matter how many times she denied it, saying that her Expelliarmus had over-balanced him, that he had fallen, they charged her and Ginny was sent to Azkaban.

She didn't know how long she sat in that dark, damp cell, terrified every moment that the Dementors were on their way, with only a large dog for company.

But she knew that eventually the door would be unlocked, and Draco Malfoy would step throught, that stupid smirk plastered across his slimy face. He'd pat the dog, and then crouch down in front of her, and say:

"Serves you right for murdering my father…"

And then the shadow would come.

"Too bad it didn't make a difference…"

Someone would whisper a curse, and Draco would fall to the floor, his head falling heavily into her lap, stone cold already. He would still be smirking.

Out of the shadows would step a tall man. The man she herself had killed. The man who had just killed his own son. He would raise his arm, his wand pointing directly at her heart.

"Your turn."

And then she would wake up, sweating.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore took a sip of his tea. Something wasn't quite right.

~~~^~~~

Draco curled up under the covers. The expensive bedspreads with their warmth charms didn't seem to keep him from shivering.

__

He'd dreamt about his father again. He'd dreamt that his father was still alive, and that he was coming after Draco. That he killed the Weasley girl first. And that the stupid girl came back to haunt him, forever chiding him that he still owed her a life debt, and that he could never pay her back.

He _hated_ that dream. He hated owing anybody anything. And now he seemed to owe everybody everything. And he hated it.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore sighed, and asked thin air what was happening. The thin air remained silent of course, as it had no ability to speak.

~~~^~~~

"Ron, you've _got_ to talk to her."

Ron shook his head. "Harry, you don't get it, do you? If I _talk_ to her, I'll ruin everything!"

Harry sighed and went back upstairs. A moment later, he was pulled through an open door to come face to face with three Weasley girls.

Well, to be fair, one Weasley, one Granger, and one girl how didn't actually know her real last name. But Elaine _was_ adopted into the family, and Hermione had practically lived at the Burrow since the early finish of sixth year. It wasn't completely fair that Harry thought of Hermione as a Weasley, mostly because it made the whole situation very incestuous, but also because he himself had also lived at the Burrow and didn't exactly think of himself as a Weasley.

Harry realised then that three sentences had been dedicated to his stupidity and brought himself back to the story at hand.

Hermione glared at him.

Ginny folded her arms and glared at him.

Elaine yelled "_well?_"

Harry grinned. "He's scared."

Ginny's frown melted away. "Great!"

Hermione, confused, asked, "how is that great?"

Surprising the others, it was the tiny blonde eleven year old who answered, "Hermiiione… If he's _scared_, it means he doesn't want to stuff it up with you! He must _reeeally_ like you!"

Hermione's smile spread to a broad grin.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore frowned and popped yet another lemon sherbert into his mouth.

"What am I going to do…"

The thin air was as confused as the old wizard.

Fawkes flew in circles.

~~~^~~~

Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode gave each other nervous glances before Millicent took a deep breath and pressed the button on the door with her wand.

The grand halls echoed with the sound of a hundred bells ringing throughout Malfoy Manor.

~~~^~~~

and that's it for another chapter!

Please rnr if you think this is any good! I know it's a really different style from "love or lose" but HEY. ah well.

- Tulz out


	3. Chapter Three Diagonally Inclined

The Once and Future Dragon King

By Tulzdavampslayer

Chapter 3 – Diagonally Inclined.

~~~^~~~

Draco stared across the table at his fellow Slytherins. The four of them were the only students left in Slytherin House after Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts of the previous year.

"Now, what did you three snivelling little girls need to run crying to daddy Draco about at _seven in the morning?_ I was trying to sleep."

Draco watched their individual reactions to his comments thoughtfully. He had always taken a great deal of pleasure in his taunts. He wanted to laugh out loud as he saw Pansy's eyes do that 'thing' they did. Whenever Pug-sy Parkinson was angry, her eyes went stony. Millicent was the complete opposite. As Draco well knew, most of the time she'd run from the room crying if Draco even looked at her. It was all because of that 'incident' in second year when he had 'accidentally' turned her toes into wood. Personally Draco didn't think it very fair, as second year was a long time ago, and there had been way too much thought-babbling so far in the story.

Draco was particularly interested by Blaise's response. The tallest girl of the small group stood up slowly, walked around the table, and leant closely against Draco's chair. Draco wasn't entirely sure what Blaise's motives were for this surprise move. Perhaps she had some witty comeback, or maybe it was one of the famous Zabini death stares he'd heard so much about… The closeness of his face to hers was sending his little male mind into all sorts of other-

"ow!"

…or maybe she was just going to slap him up the back of his head.

"Geez Malfoy, no wonder you've never had a girlfriend."

Draco's mouth opened, and then shut again. He would have protested… if it wasn't so true…

Pansy's eyes remained stony, but she spoke with a clarity that simply _screamed_ **"CALM!"**

"We need somewhere to stay for a while. Everybody wants to kill us."

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore knocked a finger irritably against the clock's glass, but the hand showing an ornate latter _A_ continued quite rebelliously to swing backwards and forwards, as if unsure where its subject was, or even who it was. Then, as the wizard stared at the infuriating clock, a new hand appeared, emblazoned with the letter _L_, and began to swing as well.

Albus Dumbledore frowned.

~~~^~~~

Elaine just couldn't contain her excitement. Diagon Alley was so huge, and there was so much to do! She looked up at her adopted parents, grinning her tiny face off, before running after Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore was getting a little annoyed at Fawkes' attention-seeking behaviour.

He swatted at the Phoenix pecking at his left earlobe and returned to the musty tome in front of him.

~~~^~~~

Harry grinned up at Hagrid.  
You couldn't help grinning at Hagrid in those days. Ever since Goyle had attempted the Imperious curse during the Hogwarts Battle and completely botched it, Hagrid hadn't been able to straighten his now beautifully permed hair and beard. It truly was a sight to see.

Hermione offered to try a straightening charm she'd used herself, but Hagrid had grown to like his new 'do' since that fateful Halloween.

"Come on Hermione, if he likes it, let him keep it," Ron whispered.

Hermione replied with a shush. "Just because he _likes_ it, doesn't mean he can _have _it. It's a completely preposterous idea! It wouldn't work at _all_!"

Ron gulped as he realise they weren't talking about Hagrid's curls anymore.

As the others listened patiently to Hagrid's insane proposal to put a few colours through, Ginny hissed to her friend.

"Hermione, can I talk to you alone for a bit?"

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore swore.

~~~^~~~

Draco, stepping out of Flourish and Blotts, heard urgent whispering from the side of the buliding. He wandered nonchalantly over to find a tiny girl with long blonde hair eavesdropping. The girl that is. Not the hair. Hair can't eavesdrop. Hair doesn't have ears.

"Hey, kid," Draco whispered. The girl spun around, her icy blue eyes instantly measuring him up.

"You'd be Malfoy then."

Draco blinked. The child must be somebody's younger sister. "At nobody's service," he said mockingly and bowed deeply.

The little blonde giggled and held out her hand. "I'm Elaine. I'm a first year."

Draco was surprised to find that he found the girl's giggle unusually natural, unlike other girls' simpering nonsense. He took her hand and shook it firmly. Draco could tell this girl would be sorted to Slytherin, or he'd kiss a Dementor.

"How do you know me, first-year-Elaine? And what's your last name?"

The girl smiled. "Oh, I don't know who my parents were. I grew up in a Muggle orphanage. But my adopted sister and brothers talk about you a lot. Especially Ginny. She says your name in her sleep sometimes." Elaine grinned broadly, but saw Draco's face fall in disappointment.

"You're a Weasley."

She shrugged. "sorta."

Draco turned to walk away, but the cogs in his brain finally started to turn and he spun back to the eleven year old.

"What do you mean she says my name in her sleep?"

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore slammed his head against his desk three times.

~~~^~~~

Ginny and Hermione, hidden behind Flourish and Blotts, froze as they heard Draco's voice. They quickly ran around the building to see Elaine smirking confidently at a very confused Malfoy.

The two girls were stunned into silence, but as they would not be knocked into an amusing, yet embarrassing, scene if they remained silent, they burst into very loud, very vivacious laughter.

Draco spun angrily on them. When he saw the short redhead standing there, the anger left his face, to be replaced with a taunting smirk, strangely almost identical to Elaine's. But of course nobody noticed and/or cared, because Ginny and Hermione were still laughing and it was really very funny to watch.

"So." Draco interrupted their amusement. "Weasley." He stepped closer to Ginny, who had stopped laughing and had become rather nervous really.

"You've been dreaming about me, have you?"

Ginny blinked. "Uh… what? I mean… uh…"

"Calling my name…" Draco was now much too close to Ginny for her liking. "…to the skies…" He leant over so their faces were only inches apart. "…in your sleep?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "OH!"

She must have sleep-talked during her nightmares!

Draco's smirk broadened. "'Oh'? You've caught up then?"

Hermione pushed Draco away from Ginny. "Oh give over Malfoy. She's not dreaming about you like _that_. She's been having dreams about your father."

Draco blinked for a moment. "Oh. …Weasley that's _disgusting_!"

Ginny had had just about enough of Draco's gutter-mind. She stepped forward, and throughout the following little speech continued to poke him in the chest. Hard.

"_look_, you stupid, sexually frustrated little boy, I dream about being sent to Azkaban. I dream about your father coming back. I dream about him _finishing what he started with you_. And I dream about him killing me! They're nightmares! I have nightmares! Alright?"

Draco pouted. "Well, you're no fun," he said, and turned to leave. Before he did however, he gave Elaine a grin and a quick wink. Elaine returned it without a moment's thought.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. Since the appearance on the clock of the _L_, a _G_ had appeared, as well as a _K_, an _N_, an _F_, an _S_, a _D_ and, an _H_.

They were _all_ coming back.

Not just himself.

Not just Arthur.

Lancelot, Guenevere, Kay, Nimue, Morgan Le Fay, Morgause, Mordred and Galahad were coming back as well.

And all the hands, except for his own, the _M_ standing of course for Merlyn, were swinging, ticking, and spinning their way around the clock.

It just wasn't fair.

~~~^~~~

TBC whether you like it or not! Mwaha.

A/N – another chapter through! And still no ideas for 'Love or Lose'! * cries * ah well. pleeeeeeeease review, it's my lifeforce!

And thank you to my _one _reviewer.

Grr! --- tulz out


	4. Chapter Four Express Yourself

The Once and Future Dragon King

By Tulzdavampslayer

Chapter IV – Express Yourself

A/N – um. Yes. Pretty soon I might be getting very silly with this… he he he he…

And here we go again…

~~~^~~~

The Hogwarts Express seemed more quiet than normal.

This was of course understandable, as all but four of the Slytherins were either in Azkaban…or dead. As well as that, Gryffindor had lost twenty students to Death and two to Voldemort, five Ravenclaw students had died and ten changed sides, and thirty Hufflepuffs were dead as well as three 'missing'.

So really, there was plenty of room on the train.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, staring at the spinning hands. Around the edges of the clock were written the names of every student and Professor at Hogwarts. As he watched, twenty three new names were made room for, and most of the hands slowed down in their frantic movements. Dumbledore blinked and turned to another clock. The Hogwarts Express had left King's Cross Station and was on its way.

~~~^~~~

Elaine had put her robes on almost the moment she had stepped onto the train. She grinned at her adopted brother and sister in their new robes. Ron was unusually sullen and silent. She poked the older boy in the ribs, but he continued in his sullen silence. Harry was also silent, staring out the window. It wasn't hard to guess what he was thinking about.

He still blamed himself for Cedric and Sirius' deaths. Part of him even blamed himself for the deaths of so many Aurors, students, and Professor Sprout. But the logical part of his brain told him that Voldemort attacked Hogwarts for several reasons: to destroy the next generation of witches and wizards who would oppose him, to crumble the morale of the dead students' families, to show the wizarding world he was not afraid to fight them, to recruit students sympathetic to his 'cause', but mostly to attempt to take Dumbledore out of the picture.

Of course, Harry rarely listened to the logical part of his brain. That was what Hermione was for.

Ginny seethed. It may have been several days, but Malfoy was still at the front of her mind. The nerve of the boy! Why, she ought to… but wasn't killing his father enough?

Hermione turned the page.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore sighed.

~~~^~~~

Draco couldn't be bothered doing the usual rounds. Of the twenty-three new students, the one he had already met had been his match. Maybe he was going soft. He couldn't _believe_ he'd thought a _Weasley_ could become a Slytherin.

Draco's lips spread in a wicked grin as he realised what he could do with his time that could be rather amusing for all involved. Well, for him at least.

"Oy, Zabini!"

Blaise turned casually from the window. "You called, master?"

"Stop that, it's annoying. Round up the girls, we have some Gryffs to visit."

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore sipped at his tea a few times before he noted that several of the hands were slowing down further. It looked like Galahad and Mordred would soon be identified.

~~~^~~~

Personally, she thought that Malfoy was nutters. But it would be fun to play with Potter's mind for a bit. It'd serve him right for asking her so many questions last year. But Malfoy's idea wasn't a particularly well thought out plan, and she had said as much. He had told her that he didn't care what a Parkinson thought, and she didn't have to come. So Pansy came along.

It could be fun.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore took the clock down from the wall, and placed it in Fawkes' waiting talons. He then took the Sorting Hat down form its place, and left his office after popping a final chocolate frog into his mouth.

~~~^~~~

Ginny stared blankly at the pile of sweets in her lap. It was the second year the Weasley family had been able to afford new robes, new books, new equipment, good brooms, and of course goodies from the Hogwarts Express and Hogsmeade. But every time she spent any money at all, it reminded her of Sirius.

Ginny was startled from her thoughts in a most surprising way. Before she even knew anybody had entered, she had arms wrapped around her, and she found herself on somebody's lap, her chocolates spilling to the floor. The author reached into the story and grabbed them. Ginny tried to struggle out of the stranger's arms, but they held her in a tight, rather intimate embrace.

A voice drawled none too quietly in her ear, "what's the matter, pet? Embarrassed to be seen with me now?"

Ron and Harry turned from the window at the sound of that all too familiar voice. Ron immediately started spluttering.

Harry remained dangerously calm. "Malfoy, what are you doing with Ginny?"

Malfoy smiled innocently. "I thought that should be obvious, Potter. I'm sure even your eyes could see that much. Aren't I allowed to sit with my girlfriend?"

Hermione's nose came out of her book and noticed the scene unfolding in front of her. "Malfoy, what are you doing in here? Ginny, get off his lap, I mean really."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well I would if I _could_, but I can't, can I? …stop that," she warned the boy who was now nuzzling her neck, "your nose is cold."

Elaine giggled. "doesn't look like you're trying too hard, Gin. Hi Draco."

Draco raised his head from the neck of the girl in his lap and nodded respectfully in her direction. "Elaine. How're you going with putting up with this bunch of goody-two-shoes? …no offense, love," he added as a side note.

Ron was still spluttering. "Malfoy…let go of my sister… right now… she is not your… g… girlf…"

"Girlfriend?" Draco smirked. "Do you really have that much trouble saying it? Granger, I'm sorry. You're going to have some problems with this one. Should've set your sights after Potter, he's an easier target."

Hermione blushed. "Malfoy, I think you better go."

As she spoke, the door opened, and three seventh-years peered in.

"Ah, found you Malfoy," Blaise said in her soft, sultry voice.

Pansy came in and sat herself down next to Elaine. "We figured you'd be in here…" she trailed off as she noticed the little blonde next to her. Malfoy hadn't mentioned how much the girl looked like him. "Hello." Pansy paused to regain composure. "You must be Elaine then."

Elaine nodded.

Millicent leant against the door frame. "Draco mentioned you last night at dinner, said you had a lot more kick in you than these others. Except Ginny of course. He can't say a bad word against her, it's really quite -"

"Bulstrode," Blaise warned. "Too. Many. Words. You're babbling again."

Millicent blushed and mouthed the word "cute". Draco shrugged and held Ginny tighter.

Ginny squirmed in his arms. "Draco, as nice as this is and all, I kind of like being able to breathe."

Ron spluttered.

Blaise placed a pale hand on Draco's shoulder. "Draco, come on, you can see her later when her friends are less likely to kill us."

Ginny heard a small whine come from the boy she was sitting on. Pansy stood up and patted her knees. "Come on, Draco, come on, good doggie!" Draco immediately frowned at her and stood up, gently returning Ginny to her seat.

"See you at school, angel," he whispered in her ear before holding her face gently between his hands and placing his lips over hers.

Ginny's heart jumped. This was going too far! Malfoy's little game was… where did he learn to kiss like that… Her eyes fluttered closed and her hand moved of its own accord to place itself against his chest.

Draco noticed this with a great deal of amusement. Not only were the idiots filling for it, but the little Weasel was actually kissing him back! He hadn't been counting on that, it was only supposed to be a quick peck… but he wasn't about to stop. He was seventeen and he'd never really kissed anybody before. And Merlin! Could this girl kiss!

He was brought back to reality all too quickly by a sharp rap on his skull. Potter stood over him, his wand in his hand. Draco was all too glad that that was not a metaphor.

"Time to go Malfoy," Harry's green eyes flashed dangerously. Draco rose to his full height to stare the other boy in the eyes. The two enemies glared at each other belligerently for a moment before Draco turned to follow the three girls.

Just remember this when you're mulling over this later Potter. She kissed me back. Goodbye Elaine, goodbye Gin."

Ron spluttered.

In the corridor, the others were laughing their heads off, but Draco remained silent. A wicked smile crossed his face and he led the girls away.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs.

~~~^~~~

TBC

A/N – yay another reasonably long one! And a bit of d/g! yay. Gotta love badly written d/g. heh. I'll try and write more interestingly later. And yes I know none of that made any sense.

Coming soon (hopefully in the next couple of days) chapter V – Squishify

Meanwhile, Review! Review! Review!

It's easy, it's fun!

Look!

|

|

|

\./


	5. Chapter Five Squishify

The Once and Future Dragon King

By Tulzdavampslayer

Chapter V – Squishify

A/N – it's fun to rhyme. But also fun to make up words. Thanks to ppl who have read this fic and talked to me on MSN, but reviews are also pretty. Just so you know. ANYWAY thanks reviewers! I will be explaining who the Arthurian ppl are VERY VERY VERY soon. Just not this chapter.

Disclaimer – they're not mine. Elaine isn't even, she's kind of Arthurian. And Monty Python's Spanish Inquisition Sketch's not either.

~~~^~~~

"Firs' years! Firs' years this way!"

Godric Gryffindor himself would have shivered in his shoes at the sight. That is, if he'd been a first year. Or not quite so dead. But people don't always stay dead, as this story will prove. But Godric was forcing the author to jump the gun a bit, and also causing several innocent readers to believe that Lucius Malfoy wasn't trule dead.

The point should be made now that Lucius Malfoy fell off the _Astrology Tower._ He wasn't carrying his wand, Ginny had it, and he had never heard of a parachute. (Besides, he would have just spat on it. Dirty Filthy Muggles.) There were no giant mattresses below, just one very hard stone courtyard. Lucius Malfoy not only died, but he made a rather interesting sound.

He went squish.

Dead people come back to life all the time, but squished people tend to stay squished.

So, unless the author is threatened with a great deal of pain from her reviewers, Lucius shall remain squishified, and the author shall continue to inventify words.

_(A/N – Blalba to you Jimmy and Liz, I'll kill the English Language until you cry. Mooha. Back to the action.)_

Hagrid ran a finger through his locks, now highlighted with white and red foils.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore was hungry…

~~~^~~~

Ron was still trying to get Ginny to tell him what was going on with her and Malfoy, and how he knew Elaine. Malfoy that is, not Ron. Because Ron knew how he knew Elaine. At least he probably did, but it's hard to tell with Ron sometimes. But that didn't help as the girls had decided it was probably for the best if the boys didn't hear about their encounter with Malfoy at Diagon Alley.

Ginny had countered Ron's unexpected spanish inquisition with the fact that her life was none of his business, and storming ahead of the others. This may have been a stupid decision, as it only seemed to confirm with the boys that Ginny Weasley was involved with a Malfoy.

Luckily, a group of black-robed crazy men jumped out at them at that moment to attempt to create some form of distraction. But their comfy chair and dish rack just weren't that frightening to the three teenagers who had faced danger after danger over the past few years, and they were speedily removed from the scene, much to the disappointment of the author.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore smiled widely as the students entered the Great Hall. He didn't even notice the hand representing Guenevere begin to slow its spinning further.

~~~^~~~

Students couldn't help themselves from glancing nervously at the Slytherin table. The four occupants glared angrily at anybody who dared.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. The hall went silent instantly, and all eyes turned to watch Professor McGonagall lead twenty three boys and girls to line up in front of a chair with the Sorting Hat placed upon it.

And the Sorting Hat began its song.

~~~^~~~

__

A Sword stood in an anvil,

Awaiting the True King.

A Queen hid in her castle,

Awaiting her True King.

A friend died in the battlefield,

Alongside the True King.

Perfection sought the Holy Grail

To give to the True King.

A wizard taught a young boy

How to become the True King.

A sorceress fell in love,

The wizard left the King.

Two witches, also queens,

Bewitchéd the True King.

A Knight loved the woman

Wedded to the True King.

A son killed his father,

His father killed the son.

The world sits waiting now,

Awaiting the True King

But he is due to return soon,

Along with all_ his court,_

And we will dance the day he does,

When evil rules us not.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore smiled.

~~~^~~~

"What did that have to do with anything?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Hermione sighed. "It's the legend of King Artheur, of _course_. King Arthur and Merlyn were supposed to come _back_."

"Then what was that bit about _all his court_?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

The three young sleuths then turned back to the front of the hall to watch the Sorting.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore kept one eye on the Sorting, and one on the clock. This may have been easier if the eye watching the Sorting to his left had not been his right.

Mordred's hand had almost come to a complete stop.

~~~^~~~

Last of all…

"Weasley, Elaine!" Professor McGonagall called out. Elaine's family and friends, as well as several members of the Slytherin table which now had six new members, went silent as the tiny blonde girl clambered onto the stool and had the Sorting Hat placed upon her head.

"hmm… this is interesting… very interesting indeed…" the Sorting Hat mused. "Now, I can put you where you want to be-"

"Gryffindor!" Elaine murmured.

"-yes… but… I don't suppose you'd be at all interested in finding out about your family?"

Elaine's eyes widened. "my _family_? But I was in a Muggle Orphanage! My parents… they were wizards?"

"Your father was. A very powerful one in fact, although easily defeated in a fluke accident in battle," the Sorting Hat hinted ever so subtly.

"Who was he? Please tell me!"  
"Oh, I can't do that. The author would scrap me if I did _that_."

Elaine blinked blankly before the Hat continued.

"I cant tell you the house your family has always been in, but I don't think you'll like it much!"

Elaine's tiny mouth screwed up. "Is it Hufflepuff?"

"Well… no… but-"

"Then I don't care! Sort me already!"

"Alright… SLYTHERIN!"

Elaine gasped.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting _that_. He also hadn't expected the men in black cloaks waving him from outside one of the windows.

~~~^~~~

Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione leaped from their seats.

"_WHAT?_"

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore looked quickly to the clock. _H_ had stopped.

On Elaine's name.

~~~^~~~

Draco grinned as Elaine walked to their table and sat next to him, looking rather confused, but not completely dejected.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore stared at the little girl, wondering why Galahad had come back in such a form.

~~~^~~~

TBC

A/N – YES! MWAHAHAHA I finally finished up typing up everything I wrote on the trains!

Sorry, but there won't be any more updates for at _least _two days, I'm not going to get a chance to write the next chapter till Monday.

Please review to aid me in this task!

And remember…

NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!

***tulzout***


	6. Author's Note! don't kill me!

Sorry, I just wanted to clear a few things up for anybody reading this story, I'll have the next chapter up some time in the next week!

I know a few people have asked me who all the 'once and future king' characters are, and I thought I might just give y'all a hand!

****

~~~^~~~

King Arthur is of course King of England who lived at Camelot. He founded the Round Table, and became King by pulling the Sword from the Stone. _It won't be made clear until much later on which HP character is the reincarnation of King Arthur._

****

Merlyn is often spelt Merlin, but I'm going by T.H. White's spellings. He is a wizard, sometimes referred to as a necromancer who lives backwards in time. He was a guide and friend to **Arthur** until he fell in love with **Nimue**, taught her his magicks, and was locked in a cave by her. _We already know that Dumbledore is Merlyn, freed from his cave, but Nimue has not yet been found._

****

Lancelot was a Knight, the best knight in the world until his illegitimate son **Galahad** came along. _More on Galahad later_. **Lancelot** unfortunately fell in love with Arthur's wife, **Queen Guenevere**. **Guenevere** is spelt in several different ways, such as Guinevere, but again, we're going with White's spellings round here thank you very much. Anyway, **Lancelot** often called himself "Chevalier Mal Fet", meaning The Ill-Made Knight. _Like Arthur, Lancelot is one of the last characters to be found._

This is getting confusing.

****

Guenevere loved her husband. However, she also loved **Lancelot.** It was all very sad. Anyway… yeah. _Jenny (a nickname often used for the queen) will be found in the next few chapters, but now that you can see her nickname, I'm sure you can guess! Have fun with that._

****

Galahad was the son of **Lancelot** and a lady named Elaine._ Not that Elaine, you idiots!_ He was a pure knight. In other words, he had never sinned. In the days of 'The Once and Future King', killing people wasn't considered quite so much of a sin if they deserved the punishment. Galahad and several other pure knights were sent to find the Holy Grail. When they found it there was nothing else to accomplish in their lives as they had become perfect in every way, and they subsequently died. Tragic. _We already know that the adopted youngest Weasley, Elaine, is Galahad, and yes it's strange that a man came back as a girl, but it doesn't really matter. The characters are NOT repeat NOOOOT doomed to follow in their previous lives' footsteps. Their essence is the same, and their character(as in nature, not you know, character :S) is similar. But… ouch. Does anybody else's brain want to cry?)_

****

Mordred was the son of **King Arthur** and **Morgause.** _more on her later! A LOT more!_ **Mordred **was bad. Very bad. I don't think I can stress the amount of bad that was **Mordred**. He killed his father in battle at the same moment as he was killed by **Arthur**. As I've always said, it's all fun and games until somebody loses a couple of appendages. _Mordred was a tough pick, but he won't be shown for a couple more chapters. At least._

****

Kay was the childhood friend to **Arthur**. They grew up together under the care of **Kay**'s father Sir Ector who doesn't really matter. **Kay **was made a knight of the Round Table, and fought alongside **Arthur **till his end. I've never really been able to find out whatever happened to **Kay**, but I'm reasonably sure he died. Reasonably sure. Don't quote me on this. _Kay wasn't hard to choose, but he won't be found for at least another two chapters._

****

Morgause and **Morgan Le Fay** were two sisters, their third sister being Elaine. But many girls were called Elaine, so stop it. Stop thinking it right now! Anyway, their mother was Queen of Cornwall, who was raped and forced into marriage with Uther Pendragon, father to **King Arthur**. **Arthur** was born before this marriage took place, and his mother was Ingrid Queen of Cornwall. Everybody gasp, **Arthur** slept with his half-sister. Yes, you can 'ew' if you like, I know I've been doing it for years. But he didn't know they were related till years later. So I guess it's ok. _Morgause and Morgan Le Fay will probably be obvious choices, guess if you wish._

Is that everybody?

…yes.

Good.

Anyway, email me if you think you've got it figured out, and I _promise_ I'll have chapter 6 – Malfoy up soon… although I really have no idea what is going to happen… heh… anyway…


	7. Chapter Six Malfoy

The Once and Future Dragon King

__

By tulzdavampslayer

__

Chapter VI – Malfoy

__

Disclaimer – Harry Potter isn't mine (it's ye ol' JK's), King Arthur isn't mine (it's ye ol' legends'), bla bla bla!

__

Special Thank you's – must go to **Queen Smuffles** – I love you! **Angela** – you almost scared me there! – and everybody else who reviewed ((especially **a little pea caught in the snow** coz she's really far away from me! Liling we miss ya!))

A/N – here we go, a really long chapter for you! …well not really long. But _longer_. Yes, longer. Enjoy.

~~~^~~~

"Come on Elaine, you have to eat," Millicent said as she nudged the younger girl gently in the ribs. Elaine remained silent. Draco gave her a look that almost had real worry in it. Blaise was shocked when she saw it. Draco had never worried about anybody before. Well, except maybe himself. And hist mother. He was very much concerned about her. But Blaise knew all too well _that_ look. It was the one her older brother had always given her.

Draco was very much in danger of becoming a surrogate brother to the little Weasley.

Blaise shared a knowing look with Pansy.

__

This would be good.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore was very much confused. Every Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw name had disappeared from the clock.

~~~^~~~

"Hi!"

Elaine looked up glumly from her lap to glower at the boy who was even smaller than she herself and her.

"My name's Tom, what's yours? Isn't this exciting? Wasn't the train brilliant? The paintings _move_, did you see them? I read about them in this book Hagrid found for me, it's called "Hogwarts: a History" and it's huge! This book says that the staircases move too, do you know why? I don't. I mean, I know how, magic and all, it's still so hard to believe magic's real, but anyway _why_? Why's the Forbidden Forest, you know, forbidden? I bet it's full of really dangerous magical creatures, I bet it'd be really cool too. Is that _Harry Potter_ over there? I'd never heard of him, but Hagrid told me all about him. Is Hagrid _really_ a _giant_? I've never met a real live giant before. He said he was a teacher here, I can't wait till he teaches me, why are you all staring at me funny?"

The ten other Slytherins stared at him, even Elaine. Slytherins were almost _never_ muggleborn. Elaine was half-muggle, and she'd spent a year living with the Weasleys, but other than her and the tiny yet exuberant Tom, the only other known 'mudblood' Slytherin had been Tom Riddle. And we all know how _that_ worked out, don't we?

Elaine burst out laughing at the look on Draco's face. The stunned gape quickly drew the attention of the rest of the Slytherins, and soon the whole table were laughing, including Draco. He had already discovered how infectious the little blonde girl's laugh could be.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, and passed the gravy to Professor Snape, hoping the Potions teacher wouldn't put it on his hair like last time.

~~~^~~~

"I dunno Hermione, they all seem of their rockers to me," Ron said.

Harry grinned. "I've never seen Malfoy laugh like that, maybe Elaine'll be a good influence on the Slytherins."

Ron gave Harry a look that clearly said that Harry was as nutters as that lot, but only said out loud: "Harry, you're as nutters as that lot."

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore winced as Snape attempted to place the gravy jug upside down on his head. Hagrid grabbed it just in time.

"Thanks there Severus, I was needin' a bit o' that," the half-giant said before placing the jug on his shoulder like a parrot. Or perhaps more like an upside down parrot.

~~~^~~~

The students who weren't transfixed by the laughing Slytherins stared at their teachers, knowing there was no hope for any of them. Everybody was losing their minds. A Hufflepuff third year burst into tears.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore had finally managed to send the teachers away, several of them covered in food stains. The students had all been herded to their Common Rooms soon afterwards, and the Headmaster was left alone in the Great Hall with only the Sorting Hat and the clock.

Mordred's hand had begun ticking tentativily amongst the eleven Slytherins. It had almost stopped on several names, but had changed its mind at the crucial moment, and gone to look somewhere else.

Dumbledore sighed, picked up the clock, placed the Sorting Hat on his head, and headed (no pun intended) back to his office. Often, after the Welcome feast, the Sorting Hat couldn't be kept quiet, as it was full of gossip from the new students' minds. But this day it was strangely quiet, mulling over the mind of a certain Slytherin.

"Hat, why are you so quiet today?" Dumbledore complained. "I'm bored, and I want gossip."

The Hat shushed him irritably. "Can't you see I'm mulling?"

"No, you're on top of my head, how could I see you? I don't have eyes on the top of my head, contrary to popular opinion."

"Oh."

"Why don't you discuss it with me?"

The Sorting Hat squirmed. "Well… I'm not sure… it's very exciting… Maybe I shouldn't tell you, it's very private, you'll just go tell all your other hats, and I'm not sure if I should."

Dumbledore raised his hand. "I swear on my thumb that I won't tell any other Hat."

The Hat thought about this for a moment. "It concerns one of the new girls in Slytherin."

Dumbledore grinned and tripped on his robes. "I knew it! Elaine Weasley?"

The Sorting Hat paused for a moment. "…yes…"

"Well…"

"…" The Hat had never been good at holding people in suspense.

"What about her?"

"Her mother was a Muggle, who died giving birth…"  
The Professor nodded. "That explains the Muggle Orphanage."

The Hat continued. "But her father was a wizard, who died here at Hogwarts… last year…"

Dumbledore blinked with surprise. "Do go on."

~~~^~~~

The Slytherin Common Room was even more dark and forbidding than usual. However, it wasn't quite as quiet as normal.

"Gee, it's cold in here. Hey Elaine, wasn't it wicked when that step disappeared from underneath you? Lucky your brother caught you, huh?"

Elaine rolled her eyes at her new friend. "Malfoy's not my brother, Tom. I don't have a brother. Well, not a real one. I'm an orphan, the Weasleys adopted me. They're all in Gryffindor, you know."

Tom's eyes widened. "_Gryffindor_? The Sorting Hat wanted to put me there!"

Draco spun around from the door he'd just opened. "Then why didn't you get put there and leave us all in peace?"

"Well, you all looked so lonely, I asked it to sort me here!"

Pansy solemnly went over to the grinning boy, looked him up and down a couple of times, and then hugged him, much to the shock of the other seventh years, who knew Pansy's normally ice-queen nature.

"You're all right, kid."

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore had been dancing around his office for the past half hour. The Sorting Hat had been ignoring him for this long, but it was just getting darned embarrassing! Fawkes had knocked himself out cold, and the inhabitants of all the paintings had fled, but the Sorting Hat couldn't move from the wizard's head.

"Alright, Albus," it tried. "…Albus, that's enough now… ALBUS DUMBLEDORE GET A GRIP, IT ISN'T THAT FUNNY! …Albus, stop… AAAAAAAAALBUUUUUS!"

~~~^~~~

Draco couldn't sleep. Well, he couldn't get back to sleep. Not after that dream. It wasn't his usual nightmare. He had relived the night his father had tried to kill him. The night his father had died.

__

He ran from student to student through the school. If they were an enemy, he knocked them out, or froze them. If they weren't, he helped them in any way he could. So many were dead already. He'd never seen anyone die before.

As he reached the Astronomy Tower, he saw Professor Snape in the clutches of the Crucio spell. He ran up the stairs to come face to face with the user of the Unforgivable Curse.

Fury suddenly burst into his heart. There stood the man who had driven his mother mad. He tackled his father, freeing Snape from the spell.

Lucius Malfoy jumped up, anger plain on his face. "Boy, why did you do that?"

Draco reached for his wand from the floor where he had dropped it, but was knocked back.

"Answer me, you stupid child! You have betrayed me!"  
"Betray?" Draco tried to laugh confidently, but it came out a bit faint. "Have I betrayed you, father? I didn't know we had formed any allegiances. I thought you hated me! I thought I was a disappointment!"

Lucius growled. "How dare_ you call me 'father' now! You are no longer my offspring! I no longer have a son!"_

Draco froze. He watched as the man who once was his father raised his wand. He knew what was coming. He knew he was about to die.

It would be interesting, he supposed. He had never died before.

"Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco broke free of his trance and turned to see his saviour. The youngest of the Weasleys stood there, her long red hair blowing wildly out behind her, her own wand and now Lucius' in her fair hands. Draco heard a shout, and saw the girl drop both wands and raise her hands to her mouth. He spun again, and saw his father teetering on the edge of the Tower. The Weasley girl's spell had knocked him backwards.

"Father!" Draco ran towards the slipping man. "Take my hand, quick!"

Lucius batted his hand away. "Get away from…. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Draco leant over the edge, watching helplessly as his father fell to his squishy death. He turned slowly, shock confusing every thought process. The Weasley girl had fallen to her knees.

"Malfoy… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… I'm so sorry," she stuttered out between sobs.

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco had gathered the girl up in his arms.

"Ssh, it's all right, it was an accident. He would have killed us both, it's all right…"

The two teenagers stayed like that for hours, unthinking, uninterrupted, and unhearing of the victory cries echoing from every part of the castle. They held each other tightly, crying.

Draco had never cried before. That night was full of firsts for both of them.

Ginny Weasley had never killed a man before…

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore stepped into the dungeon, smiling.

"I'm sorry to disturb your teachings, Severus, but I need to borrow one of your students for a bit."

Snape nodded and solemnly placed a purple wig on a skull sitting on his desk.

~~~^~~~

"Elaine!" Ginny called out.

The two petite Slytherins turned at the sound. Elaine grinned.

"Gin, is it ever good to see you? Tom and I got lost. Oh, this is Tom Derdrom. Tom, this is my sister Ginny Weasley."

Tom smiled and took Ginny's proferred hand amiably. "Hi! So you're a Gryffindor? Are you friends with Harry Potter? Is he as brave as Hagrid says he is? You know, I bet -"

Elaine covered her new friend's mouth with a tiny hand. "Where's Transfiguration?"

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore sat down in his comfy chair. "I have just been informed that a member of your family is wandering around the school."

Draco groaned. His mother should still have been at St. Mungo's. "How did she get here, sir?"

"Oh, the usual way, I should suspect."

This confused Draco very much, so he sat down and fidgeted. He would have turned or spun or paced manly, but he was getting pretty dizzy from all the spinning on people that chapter.

~~~^~~~

Tom was transfixed. "Professor, that was brilliant! Could you teach me how to do that?"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "All in good time, master Derdrom. Becoming an Animagus takes a lot of training. We'll see, shall we? But first, two points from Slytherin each for tardiness. Oh, and miss Weasley!"

Elaine and Ginny both answered.

"No, no, the younger miss Weasley. Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you. Ginny my dear, could you show her the way? Take this letter. Now, off with you!"

The two girls hurried down the corridors.

"I don't know why Dumbledore would want to see me," Elaine said.

"Maybe this letter has the answer," Ginny mused and handed the envelope to Elaine.

__

Miss Elaine Weasley, Slytherin House.

I'm sure you are wondering why I am calling you to my office before you have even attended a single lesson here at Hogwarts. Do not worry, you are not in any sort of trouble. I have been informed that your only living blood relative was in the vicinity and heard you were here. He is waiting for you in my office. The password is written on the other side of this letter, spelled so only you can read it.

Albus Dumbledore

"Well?"

"Ginny, we've got to hurry!"

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore watched Draco fidget.

~~~^~~~

Elaine looked up at the statue. "Gin, will you come in with me?"

Ginny smiled and nodded.

The blonde girl took a deep breath and read the password.

"Galahad!"

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, Miss Weasley, Miss Malfoy, how nice of you two to join us."

Draco gulped, afraid to turn around, afraid to see his mother in her present state. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks would hit you if Hagrid threw them at your head. (Not that Draco actually knew what that felt like, as it was simply a metaphor that was not making this story any shorter!)

Dumbledore had said _miss_ Malfoy! Draco immediately spun on his heels, but the only person standing there was Ginny gaping at him. Of course, when he thought 'Ginny', he didn't mean 'Ginny'. He meant Weasley. Weasley! W-E-A-S-L-E-Y! Once Draco proved his spelling talents, he opened his mouth to ask if this was some sort of big joke.

But before he could make a sound, he saw two small feet connected to two short legs, a tiny body wearing Slytherin robes, and a head of long blonde hair, all lying on the ground.

Elaine had passed out.

~~~^~~~

TBC

A/N – woopdee that took a while! Just a quick apology to **Queen Smuffles**, who I promised this chapter to a few days ago… and to everybody who thinks the dream was a bit over-dramatic. I've been having a bit of trouble the last couple of days with the whole concept of good humour. Sorry.

Chapter 7 – Do the dance of joy…. Coming soon! Featuring bouncing, kissing, dancing, yelling, and living backwards!

Love you all, please review and I'll love you more!!!

Tulz


	8. Chapter Seven Do the Dance of Joy

The Once and Future Dragon King

By Tulzdavampslayer

Chapter VII – Do the Dance of Joy

Disclaimer – ok, we all know HP and KA(my new name for King Arthur) don't belong to me, and neither do the Buffy/Angel TV shows, Joss Whedon owns them and sadly, he did not marry/adopt _me_ (sobs). The Dance of Joy is all his. Totally not fair.

Thank you's to the world tonight!

A/N – As promised, more D/G action, but also as promised, more insane teachers!!! Enjoy the tiny little chapter!

~~~^~~~

Elaine couldn't figure out why everything was so dark. And why was Ginny calling her name? Draco, too. And… was that Dumbledore's voice?

Then Elaine realised that her eyes were closed.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore watched the two teenagers help the younger girl up.

"How are you feeling, miss Malfoy?"

Elaine blinked and whispered to Ginny, "does he mean me?"

Draco laughed and collapsed.

Ginny stared at the boy, how lay on the floor laughing, apparently unable to stop. "So, what are they, cousins or something?"

"Oh no," Dumbledore laughed. "They're much closer than that."

Elaine stared at the headmaster. "My father… died… the Sorting Hat told me he was a very powerful wizard, killed accidentally!" She turned to look pointedly at Ginny, whose knees buckled. Ginny fell to the floor, finding herself sitting on Draco's stomach.

"Oy, geroff me Gin!" he complained, now even noticing his use of her nickname. Luckily nobody else noticed. Well, to tell the truth, Elaine remembered it later on and laughed at it, and Dumbledore noticed everything. So perhaps the sentence should be that _Ginny _didn't notice. She was of course too busy noticing that her adopted sister was an orphan because of her.

Draco realised this then, and decided it wouldn't be best to push Ginny off him. Also, it would ruin the plans that had started to form in his very male mind. But his campaign would have to wait till later, as he suddenly found he had two arms wrapped around his neck that didn't belong to the redhead he was fantasising about, and thankfully didn't belong to the headmaster either.

Elaine hugged him tightly. "I have a brother!"

~~~^~~~

"Well, little weaselette, it looks like not only is your sister a _Slytherin_, but she is a _Malfoy_ as well! She's destined to become evil! It's in her blood! Down right evil, I say!"

Draco had managed to corner Ginny alone. It had taken him a few days, but he had finally done it. Ginny tried to slip from the wall he'd pinned her against, but failed. She tried a different approach by leaning back against the said wall, and crossing her arms.

"Well, Draco, I'm glad you've realised this. I'm also very glad that you're going to volunteer to make sure that's exactly what doesn't happen."

Draco moved in closer. "What if I don't want to?"

Ginny moved her face just that little closer to his. "You owe me… a life debt."

Draco grimaced. "Can't I just pay you back some _other_ way?"

She giggled. "Eww."

The boy in front of her blinked for a moment, before things started to click. He jumped away from Ginny quickly. "Weasley! That's not what I meant! Oh… dammit… thank you very much, now I'm going to be stuck with these images all day."

Ginny decided that was a bit insulting. "I'm so pleased to see that you think of me so highly."

Draco fidgeted. "Sorry, I mean… uh… images… distracting… um… Pax?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Sure. Whatever. How were you planning to pay me back anyway?"

He blushed. "Well, I was going to suggest… money… but I forgot…"

"That Sirius Black left us his fortune and your father left you his debts and lawsuits? That I'm richer than you are?"

Draco mumbled an affirmation.

"I'll watch out for Elaine for you."

Ginny shook her head. "Not for me. She's _your_ sister, remember that."

Draco nodded and turned away. The whole thing hadn't turned out quite the way he'd hoped.

"Draco!" Ginny chased after him. "Thanks," she said, beaming, and reached up on her toes to kiss him on the cheek. Draco stared at her, and she blushed in the moment she had before he grabbed her and pressed his lips against her own.

The world of Hogwarts blurred around the two as they delved into each other's souls.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore jumped onto his desk and did the dance of joy as he watched Guenevere's hand stop.

~~~^~~~

"_Jenny?_" Ginny pulled herself out of Draco's tight embrace. "Who's _Jenny_?"

Draco frowned, perplexed as a perplexed thing. "I don't know… what's wrong Gin?"

"You called me Jenny, that's what's wrong!"

"I never! I don't even know any- Gin! Ginny, come back!"

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore should have known! Of _course_ Guenevere would come back as Ginny Weasley! All the pieces were falling into place! All Albus could do was wait and see what happened next.

~~~^~~~

Draco decided to skip classes that afternoon. He also skipped dinner. Moping on a sofa was preferable to learning or eating, anyway. He moped and sulked and brooded, and then he moped some more.

Eventually he was snapped out of his brooding by a slap across the face. Blaise Zabini stood there, seething. "Snap out of it! You look like a baby who got his candy stolen… oh."

Draco glared at her.

Pansy and Millicent joined them a moment later.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Mess it up with the Weasley girl, then?"

Draco glared at Pansy.

"Sorry, Malfoy. But, you know, it's for the best, innit? You're too different," Millicent attempted.

Draco glared at her.

The girls gave up and went to fetch the only two people who could stop Draco's sulking.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore no longer did the dance of joy.

~~~^~~~

Elaine jumped onto the sofa. "Hey _big brother_! How was your day?"

Tom was running around the room, chasing a flying feather.

"We learnt a levitation spell today!"

Draco glared at them.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore sat in the staffroom, watching Professor Flitwick charm small sweets to bop other teachers on the head. What a waste.

~~~^~~~

"Go away, Mordred!"

Tom stood suddenly stock still from shock before stepping on a Sprite to kill the alliteration.

"Uh… who?"

Ginny spun on him. "You! You… spy! You _say_ Elaine sent you, but I _know_ it was Draco! You know, he almost had me fooled. I guess it was just another joke on a Gryff! Return to sender, little messenger boy, before I kill you… like I did his father!"

Tom blinked back the tears forming in his eyes. "But… Ginny…"

"_WHAT?_"

"Who's Mordred?"

~~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore smiled. He'd found Galahad, Guenevere and Mordred so far, and soon all the rest of them would be standing in front of him, recognising themselves in their great destinies. Or had they already?

Living life backwards was difficult sometimes.

~~~^~~~

TBC… eventually… you're all gonna have to review lots… and lots… and lots to keep my spirit up, cause I'm starting to get stuck! Very very very stuck for ideas!

Thanks for all my pretty loveydovey reviewers, especially to **voldie on varsity track**, yeah I'll definitely read yours, they look fun (esp. Post Hogwarts)! **Killtheposeurs**, yeah I like Pansy (don't ask me why), good ol' **Queen Smuffles** as always! **SodapopC**, **a pea in an avalanche**, because liling is my baby doll, **Lindiel Eryn**, well I'm not going to tell you whether you're right or not with Draco and Harry, I'm still not 100% sure myself, but it's dragon king because Arthur is Arthur Pendragon, bastard son of Uther Pendragon, so yar. And finally, thank you to **Copperstring** for "forcing" my hand!

See you all soon!

The Tulz Always.


	9. Chapter Eight Just a couple of girls fr...

The Once and Future Dragon King

By Tulzdavampslayer

Chapter VIII – Just a couple of girls from Lesbos

A/N – I'M NOT CRAZY LEAVE ME ALONE! -weeps-

Disclaimer – see above. I also don't own Harry Potter, that would be cool, but no.

Thank you's – Thank you. Thank all of you. –sniffs- you like me, you really like me! … ok I'm done.

OOPS I just remembered something I left in the oven. –pulls out a rather singed Tom- I have to thank a very very very wonderful fanfiction.net-er, Ginny! For giving me Tom! I may have tweaked him just a tad… but he's still overall kind of intact! …kind of… so everybody go to now! By order of MEEEEEEE! 

~~~^~~~

"It's all just so weird-"

"And the Sorting Hat? I wanna know more about that song, it sounded to me like a prophecy-"

"Well, what about Dumbledore's password? I had to say 'Galahad' to get into his office-"

"Something screwy is definitely-"

"Figured that out all by yourself, did you, weasel?"

Ginny death-stared Draco. "For your information, _Malfoy_, yes I did."

Draco refused to let up. "Well isn't that wonderful? Just peachy, I'd say. I feel safe enough to sleep tonight, knowing that _you've _figured out that's something's not right about all this. That maybe I _don't_ know a girl named Jenny, that maybe I _actually like you._"

Elaine and Tom grinned at each other. Elaine headed quietly to the door as Tom said to the scowling boy and gaping girl, "we're just gonna pop out to the library, see if we can find any books on King Arthur and his court… maybe some of our questions will be answered, you never know, well, we'll be off now, see you later!"

Ginny didn't move from her seat on the surprisingly comfortable couch. "I'm sorry I got so angry at you," she mumbled.

Draco didn't say anything straight away, he just sat down next to her and placed an arm around his shoulder. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I really shouldn't have… But I was feeling pretty crazed. I mean, you just jumped to all these conclusions, and I hadn't even done anything!"

Ginny burst out laughing.

"What? What'd I say?"

The girl shook her head, still laughing. "You're Draco Malfoy, git extraordinaire! What was I _supposed_ to think?"

"Well, maybe I've changed."

Ginny sighed. "Ok, maybe you have."

They sat in silence for a while, Draco just watching Ginny, Ginny staring into space, connecting dots in her head.

"What are you thinking?"

Ginny jumped. Well, not really jumped, as she was sitting down, but started, and not in the green light type of way, but I think you know what I mean anyway. "I… uh, can I ask you something personal?"

Draco gave the girl next to him a questioning look. "Sure… Depends though, on what the question is."

"Why did you change? Why did you choose our side? And why did the other girls follow you?"

Draco grinned. "That's three questions, pet. Do you really want to know?" He waited for her nod, and then began his story.

"In fifth year, before my dad got caught by the Ministry for Magic, he went a bit… uh, he went a bit crazy. In public he was fine, but I kept receiving letters from mother asking for help. He was… he was hurting her…" Draco choked mid-sentence.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's alright, keep going."

He gulped, took a deep breath, and continued, wrapping his arms around the girl almost sitting in his lap. "She wasn't fighting with him, she wasn't fighting against him… she was just there… and I saw her at Christmas and she… she was a mess… Mother had always been …different… but she had lost her mind. My mother had been driven mad by a man who didn't seem to even care enough to give her a reason."

Ginny shushed the boy's growing tears, and kissed his forehead lightly. "It's ok. It's over. So that's what changed you? Your mother's madness?"

Draco nodded. "I just… I'm not sure, I guess I woke up. My father had always been this big figure for me, and suddenly I realised he could do all these horrible things… and I was sick of it. I didn't want to be a part of it anymore. I love my mother. I love her…" Draco could no longer speak he was so close to tears. Ginny wrapped herself even more around him, although a niggling part of the author's mind wondered how it could be possible. Of course, that particular niggling part of the author's mind was recently removed in a rather expensive operation, so it was in fact niggling at nothing. The author now will proceed to laugh at it.

Ginny and Draco ignored the author's rants and rambles, and held each other closely for hours. Some time during all of that holding, Elaine and Tom snuck quietly back in, past the two students, and to their respective bedrooms.

Ginny eventually tried to disentangle herself. "It's late, I should probably get back to my-"

She was cut off by a pair of lips.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore snored.

~~~^~~~

Meanwhile, Ron was attempting to talk to Hermione about their kiss. Again.

"uh," Hermione stuttered, embarrassed.

"um," Ron stuttered, unsure of what exactly to say.

Hermione blushed.

Ron gulped.

After a few minutes of embarrassed blushes and unsure gulps, Hermione turned to go to bed.

"Hermione, wait…" Ron grabbed her arm roughly. "I wanna talk to you."

"Then talk, and give me back my arm! I don't know what there is to talk about anyway, all we did was kiss one time, I'm sorry if it's confused you this much, but I really can't think why you'd worry about it so much…"

Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and threw reason to the wind.

Harry Potter watched his two kissing friends and smiled.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore rolled over and fell out of bed.

~~~^~~~

Pansy and Blaise sat on the stairs, spying on the couple now lying on the couch, and loving every peeping-tom-ish minute of it. Without permission from her brain, Pansy's hand slipped quietly into Blaise's.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore woke from his exceedingly naughty dream about the sisters Morgause and Morgan Le Fay with a start, only to realise that all hands but Arthur's, Lancelot's and Nimue's had again slowed.

The witch sisters were getting close… So was Kay, but Albus didn't really notice. Nobody ever really did. It was what made him so useful. When they realised he had ever been there, of course.

~~~^~~~

Millicent watched the two girls watching the couple very carefully.

She thought back on the last few years, wondering whether the hand-holding could be a sign of something more between Pansy and Blaise.

It _was_ kind of a thing in Slytherin. A lot of the girls did end up getting together. Sort of like how a lot of the Hufflepuff guys came back to reunions with boyfriends, and almost everybody in Ravenclaw were bisexual. Millicent had never really thought about it…

She then realised her mind was babbling, gave up and went to bed.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore could no longer sleep. The ticking was becoming intolerable.

"You…. Blasted… Clock!"

~~~^~~~

The next morning, there seemed to be a lot of foolish grinning happening throughout the Great Hall.

And that was just the teachers.

Ginny blushed. Draco was staring at her again. He probably should have stopped, Ginny thought, as eventually Ron was going to notice and realise that she hadn't come back to her own bed that night. Not that she'd… no.

However, Ginny had hit a lucky streak, as Ron was too busy playing footsie with Hermione.

Over at the Slytherin table, Millicent, Elaine and Tom couldn't stop giggling as they watched Draco's silly grin widen every time Ginny looked at him. The three gigglers also didn't fail to notice Blaise and Pansy whispering constantly. The two girls gave Draco sidelong glances every now and again, and didn't seem to realise that their hands were touching, their fingers absentmindedly caressing one another's palms.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore refused the crazed potions master the milk, much to the relief of his old friend Minerva, who still hadn't recovered from the last time.

~~~^~~~

Harry sighed and decided to go to History of Magic early. As he stood, his gaze fell upon a certain redhead. Harry looked to see what Ginny was keeping such an intense stare fixed upon, removed his glasses, cleaned them, and placed them back on his nose. But sure enough, Draco Malfoy was still grinning, his chin in his hands, eyes locked with Ginny's.

__

So they are together, Harry thought. _…too bad…_ he added as an afterthought. He'd never seen Ginny look so happy. …or so beautiful…

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore ate his pancakes.

~~~^~~~

Blaise whispered, "just look at them."

Pansy nodded. "He's never been this happy. It's cute."

The two girls smiled at each other conspiratorially, not seeming to notice that their faces were so close that their noses leant lightly against each others'.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore noticed.

~~~^~~~

So did Millicent.

~~~^~~~

TBC

YAY aren't y'all proud of me? I, like, updated and EVERYTHING! –dances-
Now to my reviewers: ****

Copperstring – you really are insane, you know that? But Jenny was Guenevere's nickname, if that helps you.

****

Maeve – yeah I thought so, not quite sure how I'm going to work it in yet, but yeah.

****

SodapopC – Joss Whedon = God

****

Dragonfire29 - -buys a fire extinguisher just in case- 

****

Hplova4eva - -grants random wishes-

****

Josh – I can't believe you just giggled.

****

Lindiel Eryn – yes! You were right! damn, you caught me at my own game, but you'll pay, next time gadget, next time!

****

Frostymoon – I _know_! It kinda just came to me when I was thinking about G/D in a lecture about the Reformation. Mwaha.

****

Crunchyandgoodwithket – 'ket'? …ooooh ketchup. I'm with it. dawg. That's ok, I officially overuse sayings all the time! it's kinda like I dunno my job or something.

****

Sah – of course it's cool. I'm 'Tulz'.

Which brings me to the point.

The real reason behind everything in this world.

I'm Tulz. The only reason you're all alive is because I'm Tulz.

I think that's a reasonable enough assumption…

If you disagree, review and tell me so!

If you agree, review and (give me your number ;-p)

If you like the chapter, review!

If you hated it, review!

If you didn't even read it… then I suppose it'd be difficult to review… but still! Review!

If you have magickal powers… give them to me, along with all your money.

And then review.


	10. Chapter Nine At Last We Meet

The Once and Future Dragon King

By Tulzdavampslayer

Chapter IX - At Last We Meet

A/N - weeeeeeell I thought it was about time for some plot development. so I decided to go INSANE. No. not really. I'm just joking. But yeah.

Disclaimer - [blinks] .oh. I'm not a billionaire. That sucks. [goes back to being poor] there's nothing wrong with poor, I like it. I'm used to it. heehee. one day. one day. ok I'm shutting up now coz that's not funny in any way.

APOLOGY - I am so so so sorry this took so long to get up, I moved house and I'm on dial up and this is the first time I've been online in AGES I am so so sorry, enjoy the chapters!

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore flicked a lolly wrapper across the room only to notice a moment later that another hand on the clock had stopped. He tapped his upper lip a few times with his quill, before pulling out his wand.

~~~^~~~

"Attention students!"

Draco and Ginny were interrupted from a rather compromising situation by their Headmaster's voice. They spun around but couldn't see him anywhere. It took them a moment to realise it was a school-wide announcement.

"Could the following students please report immediately to the Headmaster's office:

From Slytherin, Elaine Weasley-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Thomas Derdrom, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode.

From Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.

Thank you."

By the time the echoes had cleared from the hall, Ginny and Draco were already running full pelt towards Dumbledore's office.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore smiled at the ten students before him. "Lemon Sherbet, anybody?"

There was a nervous silence over the students. Tom, oblivious as always to such discomfort, jumped forward to take the offered candy. "Thanks, Professor," the boy grinned.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I've called you up here today."

The Gryffindors grinned, and the Slytherins, apart from Elaine and Tom, grimaced.

Elaine and Tom just looked at each other for a moment, before stepping forward. "It's because of King Arthur's return, isn't it Professor?" Elaine asked.

Albus Dumbledore blinked. "So the signs have started showing themselves then, have they? Well. I suppose I owe you an explanation then. You will all know the legend of King Arthur, of course, and how he was taken to Avalon grievously injured by his illegitimate son Mordred. The Legends said he would return when he was healed. The part of the story left untold is that Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, did not have the power to heal Arthur. He died. Nimue called on the witch Morgause to help her with a spell to 'resurrect' Arthur when the time came. Arthur's soul would be released into the body of the one most suited to carry on his path."

"Where was Merlyn in all this?" Ron interrupted.

"Well," Dumbledore gave an embarrassed cough. "I was stuck in a tree. Nimue had put me there."

Ron blinked, but didn't ask why.

"But that is not important now. So I shall explain to you exactly why you are here. Arthur's soul is about to be returned, but Morgause somehow had an affect on the spell. Not only is Arthur coming back, but..." Dumbledore pulled out the clock and placed it in a stool in front in the middle of what was quickly becoming a circle. The students hadn't even noticed themselves moving in.

Harry cocked his head. "What do all the hands stand for, Professor?"

"Ah! I am glad you asked master Potter. Each of the hands on this clock represent a separate person from the time of King Arthur. Around the edges of the clock are names of students and teachers here at Hogwarts. In the past few days, many names have disappeared, and several of the hands have slowed or stopped on certain people's names. I have brought you ten here because I believe you to be the most likely suspects."

Ginny tried to read the names around the edge of the clock. "What language is that, sir? I can't read it."

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, it is a forgotten language. Well, perhaps I should say it is an unwritten language. You see, I live backwards, and this language is not yet spoken in this world. I am the only person who can read it because it has not been invented yet."

Ron grimaced. His head was starting to hurt. At his side, Hermione was counting the hands, and the people in the circle. "Uh, Professor Dumbledore..."

"Yes, miss Granger."

"There are ten hands.""Yes."

"And eleven of us.""Correct.""And you're Merlyn."

"Quite right."

"So, one of us has nothing to do with the prophecy."

Albus Dumbledore almost squirmed. "Alas, yes, one of you do not have a part in this. But -"

Draco was getting edgy. "Who exactly is coming back? ...sir..." he added after his foot was quickly stepped on by the redheaded girl at his side.

The Headmaster smiled and ceremoniously raised his hands.

"King Arthur Pendragon," he said staring at the ceiling.

"Sir Kay," he looked pointedly at Ron.

"Sir Galahad," he said before being interrupted by a gasp from Elaine.

"Sir Mordred," Tom blinked but for once was silent.

"Queen Guenevere," he said as he bowed deeply to a rather shocked Ginny.

"The Witch Queens and half-sisters to Arthur: Morgause and Morgan Le Fay, and the sorceress Nimue," the remaining girls looked at their toes.

Draco and Harry exchanged a glance. They knew who the final hand belonged to, before it needed to be said. And they could guess who would inherit the soul.

"And finally, Sir Lancelot du Lac, also known as the Chevalier Mal Fet, the ill-made knight." Draco's lips formed a smirk at the similarity of his surname to the legendary knight's title.

Dumbledore looked around at the nervous students. "I have an experiment to try. I would like each of you to place the palm of your hand on the clock, one by one. It should make your birthright clear for all to see."

~~~^~~~

Nobody moved.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore sighed, and placed his hand on the clock. The clock-hand with the letter 'M' emblazoned on it turned a bright white, and vanished. The normally calm headmaster appeared slightly flustered, although the experiment had been his idea in the first place.

The room was plunged into silence for a few moments, until Elaine grinned widely. "Cool... I'm next!" she exclaimed as she bounced forward and placed her hand against the clock. Galahad's hand turned a soft pink, spun once around the clock and vanished.

Ron, not to be undone by an eleven year old girl or a Malfoy, went next. The hand representing Kay turned a blue so deep it was almost black, blinked in and out of existence, before disappearing as well.

Tom was almost bouncing out of his skin by the time it was his turn. But when he placed his hand on the face of the clock, Mordred's hand turned a blood red, leapt out of the clock, scratched across his skin and fell to the ground, transfigured into the form of a jewelled dagger. Dumbledore was immediately at the boy's side, looking carefully at the bleeding cut. Tom shook his head, smiling. "It's fine, sir. Wow that was awesome... who's next?"

It took a few minutes before anyone was game to try their hand. (a/n - i'm so witty) Ginny stared at the clock in front of her nervously, paused, took a deep breath, closed her eyes tightly and placed her hand against the clock. This time, Guenevere's hand floated out, transfigured itself into a locket on a thin gold chain, and clasped itself round her neck. Ginny gasped in terror and opened her eyes, only to find the chain's clasp would not undo. She opened the locket to find two muggle-style portraits of a handsome man in his mid-twenties and a beautiful girl of about seventeen.

Millicent, biting her lip so hard it almost bled, stepped forward nervously and placed her hand on the clock. A moment later, she was on the other side of the room against the wall, and all the hands on the clock were spinning wildly.

Albus Dumbledore blinked. "I was not expecting that."

Millicent slowly stood up, dusted herself off, and sat back down on the floor. "I'm fine, I'm all good, just sore," she smiled weakly.

Hermione was slowly pushed forward by Ron. "I don't want to touch it, I don't want to touch it!" But Ron placed Hermione's hand firmly against the clock anyway, and the two of them watched the remaining hands spin for a moment before Nimue's hand slowly dissolved into the air in a pale green light. Hermione grinned sheepishly before her knees buckled.

Next was Pansy. When she placed her hands on it, both Morgause's and Morgan Le Fay's hands became so confusingly fast, nobody could tell which was which, until one melted into an orange light, leaving the other, Morgause, smack bang on Blaise's name.

"Right," Blaise said, jumped forward and swiftly placed her palm on the center of the clock-face. The room was plunged into darkness for a moment, but when light returned, Morgause's hand was gone and Blaise was left looking extremely troubled.

Now only Draco and Harry were left. And the only hands left on the clock belonged to Arthur and Lancelot. Neither boy moved, but their eyes dared the other to move first. In the end they both gave in at the same moment, lunged in and placed their hands on at the same time. The clock shone a million shades of light, shining so bright that everyone in the room had to cover their eyes.

~~~^~~~

When the light had dimmed back to "room temperature", they opened their eyes to see all traces of the clock gone. It was as if it had never existed, or perhaps did not exist yet. In Harry's hands lay a long sword.

"Excalibur!" Ron exclaimed.

Draco cleared his throat. "I, uh, doubt it somewhat."

Everybody turned to see Draco standing there, staring at the gold crown now clasped tightly in his hands.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore smiled quietly, because smiles are normally reasonably quiet.

~~~^~~~

Ginny fainted, and was quickly caught by a rather stunned-mullet-looking Ron.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore looked up to his door, which had just opened to show a surprisingly sane-looking Severus Snape.

"Ah, Headmaster," the potions master drawled. "I've been looking for my missing student." He swept through the room, oblivious to the crown and sword, and poked Ginny awake.

"Tag, you're it."

Albus Dumbledore gave up.

~~~^~~~

Coming so soon if you blink you'll miss it: Ch X - 'Will the real King Arthur please shut up?' featuring several storming teenagers, a disobedient Phoenix, and another appearance of a Moping Malfoy!

I love you all, please keep reviewing, coz it gives me happies!

a cookie will go to the longest and best reviews, so yes! keep them coming!

---7u13 d@ \/@mp $!@y34---


	11. Chapter Ten Will the Real King Arthur Pl...

The Once and Future Dragon King

by Tulzdavampslayer

Chapter X - Will the real King Arthur please shut up?

Bla. Can't be bothered writing a disclaimer. But I don't own anything I use. I own Elaine, but only barely. And I own Blaise's gender. Mwaha. not really. oh well.

Thanks to all my faithfuls, love you all...

Before I start the tenth chapter I'd like to make a quick apology. It's altogether possible that the humour will die in the next few chapters. When I was writing them a couple of months ago, I had been going through a bit of a rough time with work and a guy that I cared about there. We were seeing each other for a bit and I thought we were close. Unfortunately he is a bit depressed and pessimistic, and I think my affectionate side caught him a bit by surprise. He's a really good friend now, and I have found somebody who really really really cares about me, but that's totally none of your business atm. I've tried to make the story happy again, but I kinda like the way they are atm. Hopefully I won't screw them all up too much. Now on with the show...

~~~^~~~

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Draco sneered. "We would appreciate it if those of lower status referred to us as 'Sire'."

Harry punched Draco's lights out.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore was ticked off. Why, of all times, did the teachers have to go crazy this year? A few years ago, it would have been fine, perhaps even preferable. If only the attack of the previous year had not left them all quite so scarred.

It was such an inconvenience.

~~~^~~~

Hermione looked up from her heavy book. "Oh, hello there, your highness."

Ginny winced. "Evenin', Hermione. Uh... could you maybe cut back on the royalty references? It makes me jittery."

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Because you're part of a prophecy? How do you think Harry feels, being part of two?" Hermione paused for a moment and giggled. "Or is it because you'll have to marry Malfoy?"

The darkness behind Hermione's couch snorted. Ginny looked questioningly at Hermione, but the bushy-haired seventeen year old didn't seem to have heard anything.

"Hermione, you know I don't believe in fate. I won't be marrying Draco any time soon."

The darkness spluttered and spat out a red-faced Ron Weasley. "'Draco'? Since when were you two on a first-name basis? And waddya mean 'any time soon'? Don't you mean 'ever'? Ginny Weasley, I forbid you to marry that git! I forbid you to date him too! If you ever even talk to him in a friendly manner, I'll... I'll-never-see-you-again!"

"Ron," Hermione warned quietly.

"Well, master Weasley," Ginny said in a completely calm tone. "I wonder how you will keep your eyes closed around me forever, for I have no intention of stopping seeing my boyfriend!"

Ginny gave the two a confident smile, and went up to her room.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore signed his name, folded the letter to the Ministry, placed it in an envelope, and set the school's seal into it with red wax.

"Fawkes, I have an errand for you."

The phoenix ruffled its feathers and shook its bright head.

Albus Dumbledore nodded slowly.

Fawkes did the complete opposite.

Albus Dumbledore frowned.

Fawkes bashfully took the letter and flew out the window.

Albus Dumbledore thanked the stars it had been open this time.

~~~^~~~

Pansy looked up. "All hail his royal majesty, King Whosits," she commented wryly. "Nice black eye, sire."

Draco growled. "You know, sister, you should show a King more respect."

"Ah, but you forget, my dear brother," Blaise replied. "We are both Queens."

Millicent giggled, but was left unnoticed.

Elaine and Tom went on with their homework, oblivious to the now sulking teenager in their midst.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore was a bit worried. Perhaps he should have explained the prophecy to the students a bit better. He hoped they weren't taking their roles too seriously. After all, it wasn't like any of them were going to follow the exact same paths as their predecessors...

Albus Dumbledore hit himself in the head.

~~~^~~~

Harry stormed into the Common Room, surprising Ron and Hermione mid-snog. Harry didn't notice, he was too busy storming.

"Harry..." Hermione started.

"What in Merlyn's name is wrong with you?" Ron finished. (a/n - when I was typing this, for some reason I typed Rikbin instead of Ron. Just thought you might be interested to know that. or not.)

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore blinked and looked around, surprised.

~~~^~~~

"Draco bloody git-face Malfoy, that's what's wrong!" Harry stormed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Is that all?"

Harry stormed on. "He wanders around, like he's King of England-"

"Which he is."

"-kissing Ginny in as many places as is humanly possible-"

"WHAT?" Ron joined the storm.

"Ron, Harry didn't mean it like that, I'm sure," Hermione attempted to reason with the storm growing in front of her.

Meanwhile, Harry was still going. "-and now I've got a detention, and all he got is a ruddy black eye. It's not fair."

The storm deflated a bit as Harry collapsed into a sofa. Well, onto it, as the only sofa that has ever eaten anyone was in 'Black Books'. The author recommends everyone watches more British Comedy.

Hermione sighed as she realised the real problem. "What's not fair, Harry? The fact that you're on detention for beating up your crush's boyfriend? Or the fact that he's the King, and you're second best?"

"You're getting very good at this, Hermione," Ron whispered. Hermione grinned in agreement.

The storm subsided.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess... my vanity got in the way again. I was sure I'd be the big hero-"

"See?" Hermione exclaimed. "There you go! Hero Complex, I always said it!"

Harry frowned.

Ron cringed. "Can't we just call it a saving-people-thing? 'Complex' sounds so... crazy..."

Harry stomped off. "When one of you becomes a psychiatrist, call me crazy as much as you like then! until then, leave my complexities and/or neuroses to me!"

The couple watched the storm pass into the distance. After Harry slammed the door upstairs, Hermione collapsed back into her chair. She also meant 'onto'. But 'onto' sounded too hard a word, and the couch was very smooshy.

Ron turned to his girlfriend. "What's a psychiatrist?"

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore bit a thumbnail. He'd have to start his plan a little earlier than expected.

~~~^~~~

"It wasn't like I was doing anything-"

" - much," Blaise finished Draco's sentence for him.

"Except maybe tease and bully him, and snog his best friend's sister at every possible moment," Pansy added.

Draco poked his tongue out very maturely at the two girls. "You two're no help."

Pansy and Blaise rolled their eyes and went to bed.

~~~^~~~

Yes, there's another chapter gone! next up is chapter XI (wow) - 'Blame the Paparazzi'!!! ...now featuring more thunderstorms in the bodies of teenage boys, tables, and really quiet bricks!!!

love you all, keep reviewing! - tulz


	12. Chapter Eleven Blame the Paparazzi

The Once and Future Dragon King

by Tulzdavampslayer

Ch. XI - ''Blame the Paparazzi"

Disclaimer - duh. My last name is GREY, not ROWLING. say it with me! GA-RE-II! RO-UU-LIIING! Everybody with me? greeaaat...

I really am sorry about this whole absence of updates, but I'm... unmotivated. So yeah.

~~~^~~~

Tom thought this was all rather exciting. To think, only a few short weeks ago, he hadn't known any of this was possible. But here he was, smack-bang in the middle of a school for magic, and part of a prophecy to boot!

Elaine warned Tom he was thinking out loud again.

Tom stopped speaking and fell over.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore looked over his final preparations. Apart from the niggling feeling at the back of his mind, everything was perfect.

~~~^~~~

Draco paced outside the Great Hall, waiting for a certain Gryffindor to make themselves less than scarce.

Ginny jumped down the stairs two at a time ahead of a rather sulky looking Dream Team, and jumped into her boyfriend's arms.

Draco gave her a quick peck. "Morning, pet. Sleep well?"

"Wonderfully, all things considered. That was one hell of a storm last night," Ginny added slyly.

Draco was a bit confused. "But there wasn't a storm last night... I don't think.""No?" Ginny glanced in Harry's direction. "I could swear I heard thunder. Oh well. Shall we go in to breakfast?"

Draco kissed her cheek. "You go in, I, uh, need to talk to somebody."Ginny looked slightly disappointed, but followed her king's wishes.

As soon as he was sure she was out of earshot, the smile dropped and Draco turned to the two glowering boys being held back by one very amused girl. "Granger. Weasley. May I borrow your thunderstorm for a few moments?"

Hermione grinned. "Have fun, Malfoy," she threw over he shoulder as she dragged her irate redhead into the Great Hall.

Harry growled. "Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Look Potter, this hurts me a whole lot more than it hurts you, but... I'm sorry."

Harry blinked. "You're what?""I'm sorry, all right? I acted like a prat, and I deserved what you gave me." He smiled wryly.

Harry looked at Draco's apparently unmarred face. "Go running to Madam Pomfrey with that, did you Malfoy?"

Draco shook his head. "I just did a concealment charm. Still hurts like all buggery if it's touched, but Ginny doesn't know it's there."

Harry hesitated. He hadn't expected such an act of Malfoy. It was almost noble.

Draco noticed his rival's confusion. "Don't tell Ginny, right?"

Harry just nodded and entered the Great Hall.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore stood at the head of the table that had once belonged to the Slytherins and smiled widely at the flabbergasted students scattered throughout the Hall.

"Students and teachers-" Dumbledore was interrupted by a faint cough from Hagrid. "-as well as esteemed radishes, I have an announcement to make. As Slytherin House is at this time too small in numbers to function correctly as a House, certain aspects of the house points system will be adapted for the rest of this year."

A mumbling began to spread throughout the Great Hall.

"It must be made clear," the headmaster raised his voice above the growing din, "It must be made clear that certain interhouse activities will remain as they are, however-" The students tried in vain to shush their excited whispers.

Dumbledore frowned over the rim of his glasses. "However."

Silence fell upon the Hall like a really big, really quiet brick. All that could be heard was a muffled sound coming from Rikbin Notuch's muffled mouth. The other Hufflepuffs looked like they were ready to smash the noisy student. (a/n - who wants a cookie?)

"The Slytherin table has been requisitioned and will now be used for the following students: Blaise Zabini, Elaine Weasley-Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Thomas Derdrom, as well as myself."

~~~^~~~

Millicent stood, unsure, at the back of the Great Hall as she watched her only friends go to their new places. Nobody seemed to have noticed that she was still standing, with no place to go. The other, newer slytherins had friends. They happily went to whichever table to join them, but Millicent had nowhere to go. The only friends she'd ever had where sitting at the round woodent table, quietly awaiting their Headmaster's words.

Those words never came. Instead, Dumbledore made a strange popping noise with his lips and sat down at the round table to eat. Millicent stared down at her shoes, quietly scuffing the floor before turning to leave, her eyes still on the ground.

But before she could leave, a hand was on her shoulder, she was being turned around, and Harry Potter was smiling at her.

"Come on, Bulstrode, come sit with the rest of us."

Millicent shook her head. "This is your time. I... this is something that I don't get to be a part of it. I don't wanna be in the way of any prophecies. I'd just mess up again."

Harry laughed in her face. "No prophecies are gonna fall into place over breakfast." And he dragged her to the round table. "Sir? Miss Bulstrode would like your permission to join us."

Blaise and Pansy blushed as they stared at their food. They had completely forgotten about their friend.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore smiled, and nodded, the self-satisfied smile barely hidden. The pride in his eyes sparkled as he transfigured a goblet into an eleventh chair. Harry coughed. All the other chairs had their Arthurian names carved into them, but Millicent's had nothing. Millicent opened her mouth to say that it was fine, but Hermione already had her wand out.

A moment later, the word "Millicent" was carved roughly into the wooden chair.

~~~^~~~

As they laughed over breakfast, Colin Creevey snuck a few shots in on his precious camera of the bizarre group.

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs grumbled about the absence of their houses' involvements in whatever was being planned between the bacon and the muffins.

Gryffindors grumbled about Malfoy.

Snape grumbled about there being no flies in his soup.

Nobody bothered to point out to him that were no flies.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore chomped. "I had forgotten how well blueberry muffin and bacon mixed. Thankyou, master Weasley."

Ron said "mmfff mmmfffy mmmffmmmf."

Albus Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

~~~^~~~

As Harry walked towards Potions later that day, he heard somebody running after him.

"Potter! Wa-wait!"

He turned to see Millicent panting up to him.

  
"I just... phew... wanted to say thanks... for this -" she gasped a quick breath. "- morning! You didn't have to do that for me, and you might have gotten in trouble."

Harry grinned. "I couldn't let you go and skip breakfast, now could I? So, how'd we rate?"

Millicent blinked. "What?"

"On a scale of Slytherin-bad-ass to Gryffindor-goody-two-shoes. How'd we go mixing together?"

"Oh, I'd say around ten."

"Ten? that's not an option," Harry admonished as he threw a friendly arm around Millicent's shoulders.

"Sorry, it's a running gag with Blaise, Pansy and me."

"and I, my dear Bulstrode. That should be Blaise, Pansy and I."

Millicent poked his nose.

~~~^~~~

Albus Dumbledore frowned at the parchment in front of him. They had all been brought back. Now, if he only knew why they had been brought back.

~~~^~~~

TBC

yes, yet another short chapter from the writer's blocked tulzdavampslayer!

don't worry, eventually I'll update again.

meanwhile if you're bored and feeling d/g-less, try "love or lose", my other d/g fic!

it's much more romantic, and there's a lot of drama, so if that's not your thing I wouldn't suggest it. But dammit I wrote the best kiss ever in chapter four of that, makes me tear up every time, yes I am aware of the pathetic level of that.

anyway.

review, and I'll get motivated into writing the next chapter!

-tulzdavampslayer


End file.
